Entering the Tiger's den
by toxicnightshademelody
Summary: Gamers cuddle too


Patiently waiting for his girl to arrive, Tiger begins thinking back to how she has been writing these stories that make him want to piston into her like a kriss vector machine gun. His phone buzzes letting him know that she has arrived at his house and he smirks to himself, "this should be interesting". Having let her in, he takes her inside where he teaches her how to play xbox as she sucks at playing console. Eventually she has the basics down and as he is watching her play, he notices all the things about her that he never noticed before. He starts to get horney watching her and starts to kiss her neck as she is playing.

She jumps a bit at the unexpected contact but she bends her neck to give him better access, he gently caresses her face and turns it towards him. He notices her eyes are slightly glazed over from his administrations to her neck and kisses her gently. She responds eagerly and wraps her arms around his neck. He runs his tongue over her lips in a way as if asking for permission, she grants it to him and opens her mouth and their tongues start a dance of exploration, barely realising that air is needed, they continue their searing kiss. He breaks it with a sigh from his girl. Tiger grabs her hand and takes her to his room.

He begins to kiss her again, this time with more passion, much to his suprise she responds rivialing his kiss with her own searing one to his lips. She kisses her way down his jawline and to his neck where she lays kisses and begins to bite and suck gently as he leans his head back to give her access. She returns back to his lips and their hands begin to explore each other's bodies, the only barrier being the material. Caressing each and every one of her curves, he pulls her closer until it's nearly impossible to tell where he ends and she begins. he takes off her shirt and begins tracing lines down her naked torso and paying special attention to tracing her breasts. She removes his shirt and begins kissing a trail right down to his belly button. She looks up at him to see if he wants to go further and with half lidded eyes nods his approval. On her knees she removes his pants to see his bulging member reading to break free of the material.

He pulls her up to stand as he unbuttons her jeans, leaving her in nothing but her underwear, His chizeled body tight against her soft frame sends an electric shiver down her spine. She can feel how big he is and it turns her on even more. She sinks down onto her knees and removes his underwear after he gives his consent, watching as his member springs from its confinement. She takes him in one hand and runs her tongue over his slit and around the head, eventually taking him into her mouth as far as she can and using her hands to cover what is left over. She begins to bob her head as her free hand massages his balls and the other slowly pumping what isn't in her mouth. She swirls her tongue around the head then moves to gently suck on his balls.

He stops her as he feels that he is getting close, he removes her underwear leaving them both completely naked and her blushing profusely and him caressing her now naked body. He slips a finger between her folds to find her soaking wet and obviously more than ready for him. After putting on a condom, he lines himself up with her enterance and as he thrusts in he kisses her to distract her from his size. after a few minutes of adjusting she moves her hips around experimentally and moans, taking this as a sign to continue he starts to thrust in and out of her causing her to moan his name at the feel of him inside her. He can feel he is going to climax soon after the amazing head he recieved but he wants to watch her unravel around him first. He slips his hand between them and begins to rub her clit causing her to moan and hold onto him tightly as he starts to thrust harder into her hitting her g-spot every time. Soon he feels his walls clamp down around him as she falls over the edge. Watching her unravel around him sends him into his own climax.

While coming down from their joint climax She lays her head on Tiger's chest and sighs in content with the man whom is holding her


End file.
